Among The Lost Souls
by sarah-muselover-malfoy
Summary: Draco runs from Voldemort. Escaping with his lover, Hermione. He knows it won't be safe for them, but he won't turn back ... or so he thinks. What happens when he realises he needs his former master? What happens when he decides to give up everything?


**A/N: My first ever fanfic! Please review. Thank you Diana, Grace and Natalie - it's your fault this is on here! ... Excuse the weirdness i dont get it myself, just happen to have a weird obsession with Draco and feel really bad for the ending. . . I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER all credit goes to the awesome J.K Rowling**

**Among the Lost Souls**

Death had marked her. He was breathing down her neck, ready to steal her away from life at any moment. Whether or not she would live was entirely up to him.

All Draco could do was watch Hermione dying before his eyes. And no spell, no sacrifice could bring her back to life. There was no way to restore her life.

… no way but one.

One Draco had sworn not to seek. But now he was willing to give up anything and everything. Even his soul.

His hands shaking, Draco pulled up the sleeve of his right arm.

"No" Hermione whispered and watched powerlessly as Draco placed his quavering lips onto the black mark, sealing his destiny with a kiss.

For a few moments nothing happened. Then the air stirred and Voldemort appeared before them. "Draco," he hissed with his cold voice, raising the hairs on both Draco' and Hermione's necks.

"My Lord" Draco managed and lowered his head in a bow, unable to the tears from escaping his eyes and cascading down his face.

"Do you know what you are doing, Draco?"

"I do, my Lord"

"So you choose her life over yours …?" He drifted off and looked at Draco questioningly. As if seeking his motives to such a shameless act. "You choose mud over the pure blood of the Malfoy dynasty?" Voldemort's was not but a spiteful hiss. "Is it … _love_?" He spoke the word like it was strange and there was a mixture of ridicule and rage in his voice – for it was something he knew nothing of. Why did one of his most faithful servants shame him like this?

Draco didn't bother to answer he was watching Hermione's life seeping out of her. "Help. I beg you, my Lord. I will give you anything." He looked into Voldemort's colourless eyes. "_Anything_" he repeated.

And he knew they both remembered. Remembered what had happened …

_The meeting had been concluded and all the Death Eaters, their marks exposed proudly, were leaving. Only Voldemort remained seated stroking Nagini. His slithering beauty was curled upon his lap._

"_Draco" he spoke softly, but dangerously, "Stay."_

_Draco stopped dead in his tracks and his heart almost stopped as well. _

"_My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked, his voice shaky . He stood next to his son along with his wife and her sister, Bellatrix._

"_I said _Draco_ … alone!" Voldemort's eyes narrowed, when they didn't move. "Are you defying my orders, Lucius?"_

"_My Lord, I—"_

"_Father, go" Draco interrupted him._

_Lucius and Narcissa left hesitantly._

"_You too, Bellatrix" The Dark Lord commanded. She nodded bowing and left._

_Draco didn't move._

"_Sit" Voldemort ordered. _

_Draco did as he was told. And though the Malfoy manor was cold and devoid of any warmth, he broke into a sweat._

"_You know why I called you" Voldemort stated._

_Deathly silence followed until Draco broke it some moments later._

"_I do."_

"_That makes two of us."_

_Voldemort said nothing for a while and his mood was impossible to tell, as always._

"_Why the mudblood?"_

_Draco swallowed, but couldn't answer._

"_You disgrace the honourable Malfoy name."_

_Again Malfoy said nothing, but he knew it was true, there was nothing more shameful than being a mudblood or associating with them in the Death Eater society._

"_I won't stop you."_

_Draco looked up, confused. He had been sure he would die now – if not after one of Voldemort's rather malicious tortures._

"_Just know that someday you will fall before me again and beg me on your knees to take you back. And when that day comes, you owe me your soul."_

_Draco would have had a snappy retort ready for anyone else, but not the Dark Lord._

"_You will come back to me, Draco," Voldemort said again. The ´n he returned his attention to Nagini and Draco knew he was dismissed. He also knew Voldemort's prophecy would not come true. He was wrong …_

And now Voldemort stood before a kneeling Draco and Draco realized how true his prophecy had been.

"Lord, take my soul and save her." Draco begged.

Then Voldemort slowly drew his wand out of his robe and he began to chant a spell. Hermione wanted to scream but, she had no strength to and what she was watching was too horrifying. Draco's eyes began to fade of the little blue they had had and a milky sphere drew out of his chest and into Voldemort's.

"You are bound to me now. Everything I say you must do."

"The bargain," Draco reminded, panic creeping into his voice as he glanced at Hermione who was barely alive.

Voldemort smiled and Draco didn't like the look of it at all.

"Kill her." Voldemort ordered. "And bring me her heart."

And Draco watched his bare hands dig into Hermione's chest. And she screamed. She wouldn't stop screaming. It was a sound that would haunt Draco for the rest of his life. And then deathly silence followed.

Draco carried her heart – the heart he had loved for so long and given up everything for – remorsefully to his master. And the sorrow was much too great for tears. His hands dripped of blood.

"Let this serve as a warning," Voldemort said, "If ever you try to defy me again, you shall pay with the life of your loved ones and not your own."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco said, but the words weren't his.


End file.
